


Light show

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light show

The first large drop of rain fell, and within minutes the camp was cleared; all soldiers seeking the shelter of their tents. It had been a warm, clear night up until the point the clouds had rolled in and the storm had begun; a deluge of rain pelting the canvas of his tent. It was a sound that Erwin had always found oddly soothing.

He saw the first flashes of lightening through the canvas wall, and then heard the crash of thunder overhead.

Gingerly, he lifted the flap of his tent, and edged forward to watch the light show overhead; the lightening forking across the sky, filling his vision and making his body thrum. In the light of the next flash, Erwin realised he wasn’t alone in his sky gazing.

Levi was sitting on the grass just outside his tent, his eyes fixed on the heavens.

“My father told me once, when I was very young, that storms like these were caused when the gods of the clouds were angry with each other.”

Levi glanced at him.

“The lightening is their spears, and the thunder is their shouts of rage.”

Another fork of lightening in the sky, and close on it’s heels, a crash of deafening thunder. Levi flinched.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Erwin asked.

Levi glanced at him again, the rain dripping from his hair and nose.

“Have you forgotten I’m from the underground? The first time I ever saw anything like this, was on my first expedition.”

Erwin nodded. He had forgotten. It was easy to forget these days that Levi hadn’t just always been there.

“Maybe,” Levi continued, his voice distant and full of thought. “Maybe it isn’t they’re angry with each other.” He looked at Erwin, his eyes burning bright. “Maybe they’re angry with us.”

Erwin frowned, suddenly conscious that he might have been trespassing on something more than just Levi’s sky gazing. He watched Levi for another few moments and then turned away, preparing to close himself in for the night.

“Erwin,” Levi said, and he paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Stay.”

It was unusual for Levi to request his company. It was another step taken in he right direction. Erwin moved back out into the warm rain and settled down to wait out the storm with Levi.


End file.
